Academy Award for Best Director
The Academy Award for Best Director is an Oscar award presented to the best movie director. In its first year, there were two directing awards. Their strict rules say that only one person may be claimed as a film's director. Winners * 1st: Frank Borzage for 7th Heaven and Lewis Milestone for Two Arabian Nights * 2nd: Frank Lloyd for The Divine Lady * 3rd: Lewis Milestone for All Quiet on the Western Front * 4th: Norman Taurog for Skippy * 5th: Frank Borzage for Bad Girl * 6th: Frank Lloyd for Cavalcade * 7th: Frank Capra for It Happened One Night * 8th: John Ford for The Informer * 9th: Frank Capra for Mr. Deeds Goes to Town * 10th: Leo McCarey for The Awful Truth * 11th: Frank Capra for You Can't Take It With You * 12th: Victor Fleming for Gone with the Wind * 13th: John Ford for The Grapes of Wrath * 14th: John Ford for How Green Was My Valley * 15th: William Wyler for Mrs. Miniver * 16th: Michael Curtiz for Casablanca * 17th: Leo McCarey for Going My Way * 18th: Billy Wilder for The Lost Weekend * 19th: William Wyler for The Best Years of Our Lives * 20th: Elia Kazan for Gentleman's Agreement * 21st: John Huston for The Treasure of the Sierra Madre * 22nd: Joseph L. Mankiewicz for A Letter to Three Wives * 23rd: Joseph L. Mankiewicz for All About Eve * 24th: George Stevens for A Place in the Sun * 25th: John Ford for The Quiet Man * 26th: Fred Zinnemann for From Here to Eternity * 27th: Elia Kazan for On the Waterfront * 28th: Delbert Mann for Marty * 29th: George Stevens for Giant * 30th: David Lean for The Bridge on the River Kwai * 31st: Vincente Minelli for Gigi * 32nd: William Wyler for Ben-Hur * 33rd: Billy Wilder for The Apartment * 34th: Robert Wise and Jerome Robbins for West Side Story * 35th: David Lean for Lawrence of Arabia * 36th: Tony Richardson for Tom Jones * 37th: George Cukor for My Fair Lady * 38th: Robert Wise for The Sound of Music * 39th: Fred Zinnemann for A Man for All Seasons * 40th: Mike Nichols for The Graduate * 41st: Carol Reed for Oliver * 42nd: John Schlesinger for Midnight Cowboy * 43rd: Franklin J. Schaffner for Patton * 44th: William Friedkin for The French Connection * 45th: Bob Fosse for Cabaret * 46th: George Roy Hill for The Sting * 47th: Francis Ford Coppola for The Godfather Part II * 48th: Milos Forman for One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * 49th: John G. Avildsen for Rocky * 50th: Woody Allen for Annie Hall * 51st: Michael Cimino for The Deer Hunter * 52nd: Robert Benton for Kramer vs. Kramer * 53rd: Robert Redford for Ordinary People * 54th: Warren Beatty for Reds * 55th: Richard Attenborough for Gandhi * 56th: James L. Brooks for Terms of Endearment * 57th: Milos Forman for Amadeus * 58th: Sydney Pollack for Out of Africa * 59th: Oliver Stone for Platoon * 60th: Bernardo Bertolucci for The Last Emperor * 61st: Barry Levinson for Rain Man * 62nd: Oliver Stone for Born on the Fourth of July * 63rd: Kevin Costner for Dances with Wolves * 64th: Jonathan Demme for The Silence of the Lambs * 65th: Clint Eastwood for Unforgiven * 66th: Steven Spielberg for Schindler's List * 67th: Robert Zemeckis for Forrest Gump * 68th: Mel Gibson for Braveheart * 69th: Anthony Minghella for The English Patient * 70th: James Cameron for Titanic * 71st: Steven Spielberg for Saving Private Ryan * 72nd: Sam Mendes for American Beauty * 73rd: Steven Soderbergh for Traffic * 74th: Ron Howard for A Beautiful Mind * 75th: Roman Polanski for The Pianist * 76th: Peter Jackson for The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * 77th: Clint Eastwood for Million Dollar Baby * 78th: Ang Lee for Brokeback Mountain * 79th: Martin Scorsese for The Departed * 80th: Joel & Ethan Coen for No Country for Old Men * 81st: Danny Boyle for Slumdog Millionaire * 82nd: Kathryn Bigelow for The Hurt Locker * 83rd: Tom Hooper for The King's Speech * 84th: Michel Hazanavicius for The Artist * 85th: Ang Lee for Life of Pi * 86th: Alfonso Cuaron for Gravity * 87th: Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu for Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) * 88th: Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu for The Revenant * 89th: Damien Chazelle for La La Land * 90th: Guillermo del Toro for The Shape of Water Category:Academy Awards categories